Is it possible?
by 9kaguya99
Summary: After years of traveling with her Lord... Rin works up her courage and confronts the Great Dog Demon and speaks of her feelings of love for him. How will Sesshomaru take it? Will Rin's love be accepted, can she get through the dog demon's heart? What's this Rin a Temptress? Please reviews are welcomed! One-Shot! Major fluff! Sesshomaru X Older Rin!


_**Is it possible?**_

_**A/N: Hana: H-Hello and welcome to my first ever Sesshomaru and Rin fic! I-I'm so excited! S-Sorry if I'm keeping you from the story I'll get r-right to it! Please continue onwards!**_

_**Kaguya: Stealing my last line now are we?**_

_**Hana: N-No g-g-gomenosai Kaguya-Sempai!**_

_**Nel: Cut her a break Teme, this is her second fic! (Sticks tongue out)**_

_**Kaguya: Whatever… hurry the hell up. (Glares at Hana and Nel)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA WHATSOEVER, NOR DO I WISH TO! ALL RIGHTS, COPYRIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR/PRODUCER, EVERYTHING!**_

* * *

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru… is there any way in your heart, that you a great dog demon… could love a orphaned mortal like me…?" A nineteen year-old woman questioned a full-fledged demon, who she traveled with for twelve years now.

"Rin don't ask such foolish que-"

"My love is not foolish! Why can't you accept it! I love you! I have ever since you saved me! Lord Sesshomaru… you always say I need to find a mate soon… I can't do that if you're not the one!" Rin shouts out, Sesshomaru closes his eyes and continues to walk forward.

"Will you stay still and listen to me dammit!" Rin shouts out. Sesshomaru stops and turns around to see an angry Rin with flushed cheeks, he smelt the salty tears right away, but Rin was strong and held them back, she took in a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru… you knew this was bound to happen, if not with me then with another woman…"

"I-I knew my chances were one in a million… because I knew I was a human and you a demon… also I was up against many other beautiful women who were far more beautiful and more feminine than I could ever be…" Sesshomaru continues to stare at Rin with a blank face.

"_**Didn't she think she was beautiful too?" **_He thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru I know I am going to regret this… and I'll leave soon after and be out of your way and Master Jaken's." He raised an eyebrow at hearing this.

"_**What was she up to?" **_

Rin walked up to her Lord until she was face to face with him. In actuality Rin was fairly tall for she hit a growth spurt. She was up to her Lord's shoulders. Her thin figure that she had when she was a child was now grown and filled out in all the right places, what shocked Jaken was her breasts they went from nothing to a fairly large size maybe "D" Or high "C" her long black hair was up to her knees like Sesshomaru's, but it was in a ponytail.

Her whole being men lusted over in each village they passed through, but she ignored them completely oblivious to the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous, Sesshomaru noted it too.

Rin reached up, her hands cupped Sesshomaru's cheeks. Her heart was racing a million miles a second. She blushed slightly, her hands went behind his ears and rubbed them slightly, causing them to twitch; she held back a giggle. Rin sighed and tippy-toed to be eye level with her Lord.

Sesshomaru's will was running thin. He had to put a stop to this before it led any-where, but this temptress… _**"Damn her!" **_He thought.

"Sess-homaru…" Rin whispered out, causing his ears to twitch once again, Rin leaned forward inhaling his scent which smelt slightly of evergreen trees and wild berries; in return he got a smell of her which she smelt like lilac and honey-sickle.

"Rin… Sto-" He muttered, but was cut off when soft lips were placed over his own. Rin's eyes were closed, while his were open. Sesshomaru's hands went up to her shoulders to push her away, but some force stopped him.

"_**Would it really be so wrong to accept this?" **_He looked down at the now grown woman before him. His Rin that he watched grow and blossom into a young woman.

"_**Could I accept this?" **_

He admits that when he saw young village men looking her up and down he glared and they ran off… or when a demon came to quote, "Steal his ward away to pleasure his own needs and feast off her fare flesh." He got ticked off and killed them without hesitation.

"_**Could these feelings… be what Rin feels?"**_

Rin was nervous, but if she was… she didn't dare show it. She worked up her nerve at the last second to kiss him and by Kami she was doing it! However it took her at least two years to work up her courage to tell Sesshomaru, her Lord… that she loved him.

He felt Rin's hands tighten their grip in his hair; he had to admit she was more determined since her child days. Sesshomaru always saw her as a mere child that needed to be protected, however this was not the little girl he saved many years ago… no now she was a woman who was grown enough to make her own decisions and mate.

Rin was devastated after a few minutes of passionately kissing him. For he didn't kiss back. _**"So he doesn't love me… I should have known…" **_

Rin kissed him for another full minute; then released his lips, she kissed his cheeks softly; she then kissed his forehead where his crescent moon was. Rin took Sesshomaru's hand and held it over her heart.

"Do you feel my heartbeat Sesshomaru? My heart beats for you…" Rin says lowly, love drips from her voice. Sesshomaru notes she didn't use "Lord"

"Do you feel my touch Sesshomaru…? It is my touch that yearns to hold you and touch you so…"

"My kiss… did you feel my kiss? It proves my love and admiration for you." Rin states. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and never, not once saw that fire of determination waver. He didn't bother taking his hands away from her hold. He was… contemplating his thoughts.

"Please Sesshomaru I love you for you, your nobility, strength, respect. I love the demon part of you that I've come to respect and love. I love the Sesshomaru part of you that makes you, you…" Rin lovingly states.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru says at last. She looked up with fear-filled eyes at what was to come.

"Y-Yes?"

"You talk too much…" With that Sesshomaru roughly grabs her and pulls her into an embrace, carefully so she doesn't hit his armor.

"Woman you are a temptress… very annoying and loud… Rin…" Sesshomaru says lowly into her hair, while stroking her back, causing shivers to run down it. Rin looks up and smiles that toothy smile that caught Sesshomaru's eye many times.

"You don't have to say it… I understand. I will never stop loving you, as long as I live; you are the only man I could ever love." Rin says.

Sesshomaru closes his eyes and leans his forehead against hers. His arms were still wrapped around her form.

"_**Damn you father for falling for a mortal…." **_

Sesshomaru nuzzled her nose with his and made her look at him. Right when she did he captured her lips with his, after this action Rin was thrilled. His canine fangs glided over her lushes lips; he earned a gasp from his ward. Sesshomaru instantly darted his tongue into her wet cavern, he needed to taste her, she soon moaned when his tongue caressed hers.

Rin shyly bit his lower lip as his tongue withdrew. Something rumbled deep within the dog demon's chest. Soon the great dog demon was growling, but in pleasure. She tried not to giggle as she continued to shower her Lord in kisses. Finally the two broke apart and Sesshomaru caressed her.

"I can't promise you I'll make you happy… that's one of several consequences you'll have to endure due to loving me…"

"Yes, I understand." Rin said with a small smile.

"However I will try…"

"Thank you." Rin says.

Sesshomaru releases her; Rin soon misses the warmth his body gave her. "We're leaving, Jaken has returned with AhUn.

"Yes." Rin walked up ahead, Sesshomaru saw the glint her swords that were in an "X" formation on her back, gave off. Sesshomaru follows behind and watches Jaken pick another fight with Rin.

Rin looked back from arguing and captured her Lord's eye, she smiled warmly; Jaken looked back and forth between the two confused. "We're going." He said simply.

"Yes!" Rin said, she ran past Jaken and was on his right side, Jaken mutter incoherent things and ran up to catch up with his Lord.

"W-Wait for me Milord!" With that the trio continued their journey to wherever the wind took them… Sesshomaru wouldn't have it any other way.

_**-Fin**_

* * *

_**(Sighs out and bows) Hana: Arigatou for reading!**_

_**Nel: Aweh! Kawaii! (Pulls Hana into a bone-crushing hug, she gets swirls in her eyes)**_

_**Kaguya: Baka she can't breathe.**_

_**Nel: Whoops! And Teme don't call me a Baka!**_

_**Kaguya: Then don't act like a Baka…. (Sighs out and massages temples)**_

_**Hana: P-Please Review, n-n-n flames Arigatou!**_


End file.
